Legacys Continued
by AnimeFangirl15
Summary: Jenny, the daughter of Daisy Thomas, just turned ten. She decides to go on a journey like her uncle Gary did when he was her age. She encounters many obstacles on the way. Will she be the pokemon master her uncle wanted to be? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

This is just the first chapter. The story will continue on in chapter two when Jenny is older. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew what was going on when Jenny, the main character, was born. I hope it helps later on.

I would like to take this time to thank my good friend,

**The Legacy of little Jenny**

Gary glanced at his watch for the seventh time in the same minute as he paced back and forth. He was astounded at how packed the maternity ward was this late at night. The screams from the pregnant women in the rooms could be heard from a mile away. The doctors and nurses were racing around chaotically. He glanced upward and saw his sister, Daisy, with her husband, Brendan, at the front desk signing in.

Gary, as he walked up to Ash, put his arm around his shoulders and whispered, "I'm going for a walk. If she asks where I am tell her. I'll be back shortly." Ash nearly nodded, as he was half asleep. the stars shone weakly, the city lights outshining them. Gary stopped in front of a street lamp, the orange tinted light basking him in a faint aurara, "Oh god, what's wrong with me? Ever since I started coming up here to visit Daisy I've been getting the feeling of wanting kids... Now my sis is giving birth! I'm going to be an uncle from now on and..." he shook his head as he turned back towards the hospital. "I guess I'm not sure if I do want kids. Maybe by being an uncle I'll get experience from it, building up from there until I'm sure whether or not I want to be a parent. Yeah, that's it!"

Suddenly Ash came running from the building, "GARY!!! Oh gawd, Daisy's pushing!!! Oh my lord, we gotta hurry, bastard!" Gary had trouble deciphering all what Ash spewed in those few seconds. Said younger man was busy cursing up a storm, trying to drag his brown haired lover toward the doors.

"Wait... Daisy... hurry... gawd... pushing... DAISY'S IN LABOR?!" Gary suddenly bellowed, his eyes as huge as plates. All he could focus on then was that thought, ignoring the fact that Ash was literally dragging him through the corridors yelling "excuse me" and "move it".

"That's what I was trying to tell you, jackass!" Ash said, not bothering to turn his head to face Gary. The two men finally reached the room. Gary could hear almost everything that was happening. "Look just be quiet when-" Ash was pushed out of the way as Gary flung himself into the room.

"Daisy?! Daisy are you okay?" the brunette asked, his voice laced with anxiety.

"Sir, are you Mrs. Thomas' brother?" the nurse asked, her hair frazzled from her stressful shift. She lifted an eyebrow as she tapped her foot.

"Of course I'm her brother!" he exclaimed, brushing pass the woman. "Daisy? I'm here, you're little brother." he smiled a little.

"Thank the lord, my hand's losing circulation from her grip from Hell..." Brendan chuckled as he muttered to Gary. The younger man simply shook his head in mild amusement, but sent his attention back to his sister.

"Oh good... huff huff... I've got my two favorite men with me... huff huff," Daisy smiled weakly as she breathed in and out. "Gary, I knew I could always count on you... huff huff... And you Brendan, you better not leave me in the middle of all of this!" Dasiy screamed as a contraction hit her. Gary could barely hear Brendan whimper as Dasiy's grip tightened, seeing her nails dig into her husband's hand.

**4 Hours Later**

There was sweat pouring down from Daisy's face. The pain was almost to the point of unbearable, had it not been for the pain killers. Brendan was, of course, by her side while Gary was on the other.

"DAMN IT, SOME ONE JUST SHOOT ME!" Daisy screamed. The nurses outside of the room started to panic as they heard what was going on, wondering if they should call for help.

"It's going to be ok honey. Why, it's almost over, right?" There was a puzzeled expression on Brendan's face as he thought it over.

"Uh, Brendan, you might not want to say anything else. I think she just wants to kill you right now." Gary was somewhat calm considering how loud Daisy was getting.

"GET THIS GOD DAMN THING OUT OF ME!" She screamed as another contraction hit her.

"Ok now, I see the head! On the count of three...one...two...three..." The doctor, whose voice was very deep, seemed to be talking loud enough for the sound to echo through the hospital room.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW" Ouch didn't even begin to cover it. The sight of the birth caught Brendan's attention. He legs immeditely buckled underneath him as he fainted onto the floor.

"Nurse, help the husband up and into the chair. Some one get me a blanket! Congratulations Mrs. Thomas, it's a girl!" He bellowed as he held up a tiny crying infant.

As one of the nurses handed the little bundle of joy to Daisy she began to cry. Brendan had just woken up and had walked over to his beloved wife and new born.

"Well, I guess we are going to hear that for a while, arn't we." Brendan said softly. Everyone began to chuckle as Jenny fell asleep in her mother's arms.

This moment was surely going to be the most important in Gary's life, especially since he had no idea what was to come. During all of this he had finally decided that having a kid wouldn't be so bad after all. Of course, there was always adoption!

* * *

Well, I hoped everyone out there enjoyed this version. The first time I wrote this all of the details were missing. I owe so much to my friend, TheDruggedSquirrel, for helping me out with the details and some of the grammer. The next chapter( the rivised edition) will be up soon. Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Thank you for telling me. Oh, and one more thing. Who gets custody of Jenny, their only daughter?"

"Well, that was the problem when the police found out. It turns out you, her uncle, was the one in Mrs.Oaks will to recieve custody of young Jenny. You will be sent some papers to sign and return back here at the police station."

"Well, thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye sir." Gary couldn't believe it. The police chief had just called a few minutes ago to tell him the bad news. Daisy and Drew had been found dead in the river. Someone had murdered them, but the question was who and why.

"Oh Daisy! Why did it have to be you! WHY?????"

"Uncle Gawy, why awe you crwing?" Said Jenny.

"No reason sweety, it's just I don't think Mommy and Daddy are going to come home." Tears were now rushing off of his face and onto the carpet.

"But whoo is gowing to take care of me?"

"I will sweety. Like I told your mother, I will never leave your side, ever!"

* * *

**AWWWWWWWW. Isn't that so adorable. Well, anyway. Here's a recap:**

**May and Drew were murdered while out trying to stop team Aqua.(Yes, I know that last part wasn't in the story. Its 1 AM and I'm tired, sue me already!)**

**Gary finds out by a phone call from the police.**

**Gary becomes Jenny's stepfather.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny is now 10 years old. She decides it would be much better if she left to go on her first pokemon journey. Going to get her first pokemon she runs into a bit of trouble. Please read and review. Enjoy!!!!

* * *

"Uncle Gary? Where are you?" 

""I'm in the kitchen!"

Jenny walked in on her uncle making breakfast. The smell of pancakes was warm and welcoming.

"Hey Uncle, I see your up early."

"Yeah, I just thought that we should make the best of our last morning together."

"I already told you this isn't the last morning we are ever going to spend together. I am just leaving until I can get all eight badges."

"But, sweety. Don't you think it's a little dangerous to travel alone. I mean, I never traveled alone. I always was in the car with at least 10 women."(Ha, Ha)

"Uncle Gary, I'll be just fine on my own. Oh, would you look at the time. I have to go. Bye!." With that she ran out the door and down the road to the lab.(You know, the one where Ash got Pikachu!)

"Ah Jenny! Are you here to pick up Squirtle?"

"Yeah, I am." She was really excited.

"Well, here you are." He pulled out a large red and white pokeball from out of his pocket and gave it to her.

She just looked at it with gleaming eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Jenny, are you ok? Do you not like it?" He asked.

"No, I love it. It's just that when I look at this pokeball in my hands I see my future before my eyes. I want to some day become a pokemon master!" Jenny knew it would take a lot of hard work. Infact it would most likely take a few years at the least. But in her heart she knew she could do it.

"Oh, well, here is your pokedex." He handed her a small red rectangular looking device.

"Gee, thanks."

"Good Luck Jenny. I know you can become a pokemon master. I just know you can."

"Goodbye!" Jenny put up the pokedex and walked out the door. This was the start of her Journey. The beginning to the rest of her life.


End file.
